The invention refers to an automatic search method for documents stored in a data processing system.
For the first time the emergence of the internet enables everybody to access a huge amount of information. The fast rise of the amount of information supplied by the internet however hampers user to find the relevant information. Search engines in use so far retrieve through a query combining query terms by logical operators texts containing the combinations of the search terms.
Even the present amount of the internet's information generates result lists of more than 1000 results. It is nearly impossible for the user to evaluate the displayed results properly. Moreover, duplicates or repeatedly displayed items happen in the same result list because documents are accessible by various uniform resource locators or because documents are not retrieved according to unified rules.
The mentioned invention intends to generate a method for automatic search for documents stored in a data processing system. It preselects even big amounts of data automatically enabling the user to find relevant information easily. The system is designed ‘futureproof’ that means capable to handle further growing amounts of information accessible through internet. In conventional information retrieval systems users formulates query terms, which are compared with each document or its representative (assigned classification, keyword). This comparison has so far been optimized by system engineers from both sides. On the one hand, the representation of the document was improved, on the other hand the procedure of the comparison and the representation of the search strings have been improved.